memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Ottens
He Ottens, blij je toch nog hier tegen te komen. Een ding echter: Het is Sterrenschip en niet sterreschip. Dank je! -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 3 sep 2004 10:35 (CEST) :Hey Ottens, :Ik moet zeggen dat ik enthousiast was om je naam tegen te komen in de recente wijzigingen pagina. Ik heb je werk op de Engelse MA gezien en dat ziet er netjes uit. Er zijn echter een paar dingetjes waar je op de Nederlandse versie rekening mee zou kunnen houden. Zo gebruiken wij alleen de Engelse rangen (zie ook Memory_Alpha:Beleid_gebruik_Nederlands), omdat sommige rangen totaal niet bekend zullen zijn bij het grote publiek. Bovendien klinkt Captain James T. Kirk stukken beter dan Kapitein James T. Kirk. :) :Verder is er nog één groot verschil met de Engelse versie: bij ons zien alle pagina's er vrijwel hetzelfde uit. De reden hiervoor is dat er maar twee mensen aan deze encyclopedie meewerken. Bovendien zijn Eelco en ik getrouwd, waardoor we de mogelijkheid hebben om bepaalde dingen met elkaar te bespreken. Op de engelse versie werken zoveel verschillende mensen die "op goed geluk, zomaar wat veranderen". Ik zou het fijn vinden als je even naar andere pagina's keek om te zien hoe we het daar gedaan hebben. Zo vertalen wij mass altijd als massa en niet als waterverplaatsing. :Ik hoop dat je rekening wilt houden met bovenstaande puntjes. Ik vind het hartstikke leuk om weer een "nieuw" gezicht op deze versie te zien, omdat we wel wat hulp kunnen gebruiken. Ik zag dat je laatste wijziging op 5 sep 2004 was, dus ik kan me voorstellen als je er weer eventjes in moet komen. De database is sindsdien behoorlijk uitgebreid, maar het kan altijd beter. :) Tot ziens! :Groetjes, :Patricia 5 aug 2007 09:40 (UTC) ::Ik geloof best dat het even wennen is om Star Trek in het Nederlands te schrijven. Ik zit af en toe ook met mijn handen in het haar, omdat ik echt geen idee heb hoe ik bepaalde dingen moet vertalen. Over de rangen...Dit was uiteraard ook een lastig punt ten aanzien van de vertalingen. We hebben besloten om de Amerikaanse termen te gebruiken, omdat Star Trek tenslotte een Amerikaanse serie is. Ik zou het graag zo willen houden. Misschien dat we van de nederlandse benaming redirects kunnen maken naar de engelse benaming. Zo verwijst generaal bijvoorbeeld als naar general. ::Patricia 5 aug 2007 10:02 (UTC) :::Het is inderdaad zo dat alleen de onderofficieren een vrij afwijkende vertaling hebben, maar het probleem voor mij is dat we één stijl moeten gebruiken. Het is het een of het ander. Of vertalen, of de engelse term gebruiken. Ik ga toch echt voor de laatste, omdat ik dat simpelweg beter vind klinken. Bovendien zou het erg veel werk zijn om alles weer te veranderen. De links zijn misschien niet zo'n probleem, maar in alle artikelen wordt de engelse rang gebruikt. :::Ik heb op de Engelse versie eventjes een verzoek geplaatst om Romulan Sterrenrijk overal aan te passen. Volgens mij heeft Alan een bot die alle redirects even kan wijzigen. We zien wel wat er uit komt. :::-Patricia 5 aug 2007 10:20 (UTC) ::::urhm....Fijn dat je even op mijn reactie hebt gewacht, voordat je alles ging verbouwen. Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik blij ben met je wijzigingen. Bovendien kloppen ook niet al je rangen. Een schout-bij-nacht bestaat bijvoorbeeld alleen in de Nederlandse Koninklijke Marine. Ik geloof nooit dat er ook maar iemand in Nederland is die deze term op zou zoeken. Als iemand deze rang al wil zoeken kijkt hij eerst echt op Rear Admiral. Ik ben niet uit op een of andere bewerkingsoorlog, maar ik ben bang dat ik je wijzigingen terug ga draaien. Ik vind dat we de Amerikaanse benaming, zoals deze in Star Trek genoemd wordt, moeten gebruiken (zoals we ook al eerder in de richtlijn hebben vermeld). Ik hoop dat je mijn standpunt begrijpt en we op deze manier niet op de verkeerde voet met elkaar beginnen. -Patricia 5 aug 2007 14:19 (UTC) Goedemorgen Ottens, ik ben blij om te zien dat je de discussie niet uit de weg gaat. :) Ik zal even proberen om nog eens duidelijk aan te geven waarom de rangen volgens mij in het engels zouden moeten blijven. * Niet alle rangen (inderdaad vooral de onderofficieren) zijn goed te vertalen, omdat er gewoon geen Nederlandse variant is. * Sommige rangen zullen door de meeste nooit gevonden worden. Ik snap je bedoeling om hiervoor een redirect te gebruiken. Maar ik snap niet waarom het artikel dan de Nederlandse titel moet krijgen. Voor mij is het prima als het de engelse titel heeft en in het artikel zelf de Nederlandse versie staat. * De Amerikaanse rang klinkt toch echt beter. * Zelfs onze Duitse vrienden (die werkelijk alles nasynchroniseren) hebben de engelse termen gebruikt (zie: de:Captain, de:Lieutenant Junior Grade) * Kijk ook nog eens op : Memory Alpha:Beleid gebruik Nederlands. Deze richtlijn is niet alleen door Eelco en mij opgesteld, maar ook door Redge en Q. Vooral de laatste zin is treffend: In andere gevallen en bij "twijfel" Engelse term hanteren. Kijk ook even op de discussiepagina. * Het zou ontzettend veel moeite kosten om van MA weer één geheel te maken. Je zou overal Admiral in Admiraal, enz.. moeten veranderen. Dit zou betekenen dat je vrijwel elk artikel opnieuw moet doorlezen en wijzigingen moet doorvoeren. Is zonde van jou en mijn tijd. Ik hoop dat ik mijn punt een beetje duidelijk heb kunnen maken. Ik hoop ook niet dat je denkt dat Eelco en ik totaal niet open staan voor nieuwe dingen of veranderingen. Jou mening wordt door ons zeer gewaardeerd, maar je kunt niet verwachten dat je na een afwezigheid van drie jaar opeens alles zomaar kan aanpassen. Dat zou je op de Engelse MA ook niet doen. Daar gaat helemaal niets zonder overleg en ook veel ideeën verdwijnen in de prullenbak. Ik ben benieuwd naar je verdere bijdragen en hoop goed met elkaar samen te kunnen werken. Groetjes, -Patricia 6 aug 2007 09:08 (UTC) :Ik ben blij dat we het met elkaar eens zijn geworden. :) Tot ziens! --Patricia 6 aug 2007 09:41 (UTC) Nieuwe artikelen Hallo Ottens, Ik zag dat je een aantal nieuwe artikelen hebt toegevoegd. Alle hulp is uiteraard welkom! Als je een nieuw artikel maakt, probeer dan gelijk de categorie en de bestaande links naar de andere MA versies erbij te zetten, dat scheelt op de andere een aantal bots. Wist je overigens dat er voor artikelen die alleen een eerste opzet hebben een speciale categorie bestaat? :Groetjes, --Eelco 6 aug 2007 09:55 (UTC) Links naar afleveringen Hallo Ottens, Je bijdragen zien er goed uit! Toch wil je nog graag op één ding wijzen. In tegenstelling tot de Engelse MA is het hier de gewoonte om links naar aflevering rechtop en niet in schuinschrift te zetten. De twee '' kun je weglaten. Als je links naar films wilt plaatsen kun je het sjabloon gebruiken, waarbij 'x' het nummer van de film is. geeft dus . Je hoeft er alleen nog een ( en ) omheen te zetten indien nodig. De enige referentie die wel schuin geschreven wordt is die naar een serie, dus bijvoorbeeld Star Trek: The Next Generation Groetjes, --Eelco 6 aug 2007 15:51 (UTC) :Ik hoop overigens niet dat je er bezwaar tegen hebt dat ik zo hier en daar afbeeldingen toevoeg in je nieuwe artikels, voor de rest kan ik je zeggen dat ik na de twijfels die ik gisteren even had er nu blij mee ben dat je mee aan het werken bent aan MA! Ga zo vooral door :) --Eelco 6 aug 2007 18:06 (UTC)